


Somewhere Familiar (However, not quite the same...)

by kt_anansi



Series: All of The Ways It Could Have Ended (For Garcy, Mostly). [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Lucy is heartbroken, The valentine's day that Garcia Flynn and Lucy Preston Deserve, This is to make up for that deleted scene on twitter..., accidental babies, but no smut, new flynn is lost but tries to help, new flynn might just fall for her afterall, prompt from tumblr, they make out, third chapter is where the fluff is at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Thoughts on "Canon":1. If Rufus never died, The Future L/Wy never came back, and the updated lifeboat never arrived.2. They would have the older LB (thus Flynn didn’t need to send the updated one back). And rufus would have piloted the older one to the gold rush (or Jiya).3. A Flynn- not our Flynn as we knew him- would have been alive in the bunker when they got back. BECAUSE HE NEVER WENT ON THE TRIP.This fic is their first conversation after Lucy gets back from saving Rufus.Prompt: I'll sell you my soul if you write 22 and 45 from the Garcy angst/fluff prompts. It's burned up from the Garcy dumpster fire that I have become but it's yours for this low price of retconning the unspeakable episode.22. If you're that cold, why didn't you just say so? Come here.45. I know you didn't mean it like that... But it still hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Lucy took a deep breath as she steeled herself and knocked on the door. It was the door to a room she had spent a few nights in. The room had belonged to a man who was a mystery she had just begun to understand. She had to remind herself that the person who was about to answer...  it wasn’t him...  _It wasn’t her Flynn._   

 _When had the other Flynn become hers?_  

If she was being honest, it was in front of the flames of The Hindenburg, it was in David Rittenhouse’s home, it was the moment she asked if she could trust him- and he had given her that nod. So many times, he gave himself to her... It happened later that day, too- when she nodded to him in Benjamin Franklin’s aunt’s house... and he started flipping over furniture and people in response. It was when they listened to Robert Johnson record his album... it was Chinatown.  

But those things... Did they ever happen to this Flynn? Everything they had gone through, the friend she had come to know... the man she had come to... to...   _was it all gone? Just gone?_  

How dare he make that decision for her. Lucy had thought of five different ways to get Rufus back since Flynn did what he did. He didn’t have to die- but, this Flynn, she needed to know what he knew. She needed to know where they stood.  

She knocked again.  

This time he opened the door. His arm was in a sling- he was wearing his red turtle neck. He looked exactly how she had left him... 

“Lucy- what are you... is everything okay?”  

There. There it was- a difference. He was so surprised to see her- as if this wasn’t a normal occurrence for them. But he was there, he was alive- and now Lucy couldn’t see through her tears.  

“Hey,” he said softly, as he reached out his good hand to hold hers.  

 _Well, there was that._  

“Can I-?” Lucy couldn’t quite talk but gestured toward the room. She didn’t want to have a break down in the hall.  

“Yeah, of course.” He opened the door for her, and she entered... Just like she had with the bottle of vodka. This time, however, she was here with the journal and Flynn’s suicide note. Flynn looked at her with worry in his eyes, as she sat on his bed, “You’re different.” 

Not a question. A fact.   

“Yes.”  

“How?”  

“You- you did something. It changed things... It changed the timeline... You- you won’t remember...” 

Flynn looked at her with a pained expression- he knew all too well the intricacies of time travel, and that would probably be true in any timeline.  

“Okay. What did I do now?” Flynn asked, full sass shining through- Lucy couldn’t help but laugh. He was alive- even if it wasn’t the same man that she had come to...  _love?_  

 _Oh god, she loved him._  

“Here,” Lucy handed over the journal and the letter, “I need to think a little... It’s hard to talk right now.”  

“Okay, you lie down, I’ll read.”  

Lucy nodded, feeling cold and lonely as the journal and his letter left her hands. After he read the letter, Flynn looked up (no doubt in response to Lucy’s teeth chattering away- his room was an icebox). Flynn ran like a furnace- so he didn’t notice when it got too cold for mere mortals. Lucy didn’t want to be presumptious and dive under the comforter, but she also didn’t want to leave him... She couldn’t leave him.  

After looking at her for a moment, Flynn got up and walked over to the cupboard by the bed and fished out a blanket, ”If you were so cold, why didn’t you say something?”  

“I just didn’t want to bother you.”  

With compassion in his eyes, he sat on the bed.  

“Come ‘ere,” Flynn said, gesturing for Lucy to sit up. With warmth in his eyes, he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, murmuring,  _“nice and warm...”_  

Surely, he meant nothing by his gesture, still, Lucy couldn’t help but think of the Titanic entry in the journal. Before Lucy realized what she was doing, she pulled Flynn down to her level and kissed him slowly. She felt his grip tighten on the blanket in response. He kissed her back tentatively, as if he had never quite considered this a possibility, never imagined it. Just as they started to settle into a real, solid and mutual kiss, he pulled away. 

“Lucy, you. This isn’t what you would want... and Wyatt...”  

“Wyatt and I aren’t together.” She said, as if she was making her decision.  _A decision about what?_ She didn’t know- she just knew that one piece- it would take a while for Wyatt to earn any amount of trust and friendship back... She couldn’t even consider being in a relationship with him. 

“In your timeline did you two... date?”  

“Not really. We had a fling- but then Rittenhouse brought Jessica back.” Lucy watched as Flynn’s eyes widened in surprise, and then in pain, “Wyatt gave it a chance with her... and he didn’t... he didn’t understand boundaries. He didn’t treat me very well... You and I actually became close.”  

Lucy looked up at Flynn, who looked as if he had been smacked with a two by four.  

“Anyway, as you can gather from the letter, Jessica turned out to be Rittenhouse.”  

“That’s so cruel,” Flynn whispered.  

“What?”  

“To give Wyatt what he wanted most- Jessica... to pervert it... To rip him away from you. I mean trust me, you and Wyatt had your issues here... but, I think you were genuinely happy. At least until that night with the vodka- he started to get jealous and possessive after that. I could tell you didn’t like that..."

Flynn paused... the way he stared at her lips... his gaze then flitted back to her eyes. It reminded her so much of the Flynn that had no doubt just died. "You and I stopped talking after that, unfortunately.  It was largely due to how Wyatt would react if he found out.”  

“Wait. So we still went back to make sure Robert Johnson recorded?”  

“Yeah, Wyatt had to do something or other for Agent Christopher.”  

“And I still came to your room that night?” Lucy asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  

“Yeah,” Flynn said, walking back to his chair and sitting down, “you and I talked all night. You got drunk. Fell asleep. I went and slept on the couch and brought you coffee in the morning.” 

“Did you still joke about me being a  _gentle and responsive lover_?” Lucy asked, teasing him.  

“I said that?” Flynn asked, laughing and blushing exactly the way he had that morning, “Wow, I must have had it bad then.”  

“Yeah, I guess.” Lucy said, after a long silence, she gulped and took her chances. “And now?”  

Flynn closed his eyes and gave himself a moment to think... He chose his words wisely. 

“Lucy, you have to believe me when I tell you that I-I adore you. I think the world of you... but... you and I. We weren’t that way. I mean, you were with Wyatt. No matter how much he thought I was trying to steal you away from him, I wasn’t. At least not in this timeline."

The man rubbed her arm in a comforting manner, God he knew just how to break her.

"What you needed was a friend. I'm yourfriend.”  

Oh, god. It was a rejection. A blatant, real-life, “lets-just-be-friends".  

And it stung.  

“I-I, uh...” Lucy struggled for a minute to breathe. Suddenly the whole world seemed to cave in on her.  

Her sister, her mother, her version of Rufus. 

_All of them- gone, gone, gone._

And possibly- she realized it too late- the most painful loss was sitting right in front of her: 

 _Garcia Flynn didn’t love her anymore..._ _and this one never had._

* * *

 

He hadn’t meant to make Lucy cry, much less have a panic attack. But when she couldn’t breathe, Flynn found himself in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, guiding her through breathing exercises. What  _the hell had the other version of him been thinking?_  

If the Lucy that left this morning looked at him the way this Lucy is now... Well, Flynn would have never left her. Lucy was certainly the most intelligent person he knew, and right now, she was also the most vulnerable. She just lost someone she apparently loved a great deal- to be this distraught over him. Over some version of him... Flynn couldn’t imagine. How could she ever forgive the things he had done?  

When Lucy’s eyes focused back on him, she began to cry fresh tears.  

“I’m sorry. I know you didn’t mean it that way... and I want to be friends... I do...”  

“But it still hurts?” Flynn asked, “I don’t want to hurt you.” Lucy nodded and hummed, before clearing her throat and wiping her eyes.  

“Can I- I know this might be weird... but can I sleep in here?” she asked, she looked as if her heart was breaking apart.  _God, he wanted to hold her._ Instead, he cupped her cheeks and planted a kiss her forehead. Slowly Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist. Flynn couldn’t lie, he hadn’t had so much as a kind pat on the shoulder since Lorena had died... Lucy holding him close, it definitely made his heart swell and made him feel things that he had certainly been in denial about.   

“Take all the time you need... I’ll go and sleep on the couch tonight,” he stood up and grabbed the journal. Maybe this would give him a better idea of what the hell this Lucy had gone through.  

“Um, Flynn?”  

“Yeah?”  

“Can you do me a favor?”  

“Of course.”  

“Can you put all of the beer out of my reach, and pour any liquor down the drain, please?" he heard the blankets shift as Lucy settled into his bed. Then he heard her whisper, “He wouldn’t want me to turn to that... again.”  

 _Neither would I_ , Flynn thought to himself. In that moment he made a silent promise to be there for her. There was no way he was going to let Lucy go down the road of alcoholism and self-destruction. She didn’t deserve that. To her, he just said, “yes, I’ll do that. Sleep well, Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because, apparently I can't leave angst alone...

“Guys!” Wyatt yelled just moments after the Lifeboat landed, “Help!”  

“What happened to her?” Agent Christopher walked over as Wyatt and Rufus struggled to pull an unconscious Lucy from the time machine. 

“She just fainted... out of nowhere,” Rufus answered.  

As they brought Lucy down the steps to the landing bay, Flynn felt his heart sink.  

 _What happened? Was she okay? Was this some sort of “time sickness”?_  

Suddenly, he felt panicked, what if...  _what if she_ _would never wake_ _up?_  

“Flynn!” Wyatt’s voice pulled him out of his brewing panic attack. 

“Yeah... Sorry. What can I do?”  

“Can you open the door to the Med Bay? Get an IV started?”  

“I’m on it.”  

Flynn did just that, busying himself so that he didn’t have to look at Lucy and feel the panic, the fear, the... the... _feelings_ that were brewing in his chest. She was so pale and helpless...  

_How... how had this happened?_

Over the previous six weeks, as Flynn got to know Lucy, they began to have a level of intimacy that he never dreamed was possible. Maybe he wasn’t exactly, “her Flynn”, but he was, at this point, certainly hers.  

He had no one else.  

And she didn’t seem to want to be around anyone else when he was around.  

At first, it had been a bit awkward. Walking into his room with just a towel around his waist in the morning, to grab clothing- to find her in his bed. Every once in a while, he would just pretend to casually fall asleep on the couch, when she would find him, she would let out a sigh and then go to his room and lie down.  

She had moved out of Wyatt’s room as soon as they got back from “saving Rufus” as they called it (Flynn never knew he needed saving...  _but okay._..). Personally, Flynn thought that Wyatt should have been a gentleman and insist that Lucy take the room... However, when Jiya asked Flynn if he would be willing to share his room with Wyatt, Lucy didn’t even wait for an answer, she offered to sleep on the couch.  

The truth was, she hadn’t slept on the couch once in the last six weeks. And after two weeks of that sleeping arrangement, Flynn walked into his room to find a mattress on the floor, and Lucy sleeping on it.  

God, she was perfect; her alabaster skin, and raven-colored hair... for a moment he had been tempted to wake her. Just to see her intelligent and beautiful brown eyes.

He had to stop. Those thoughts were going to get him trouble.

Later that day, on a mission, Lucy partnered up with Flynn.  

“You know, you can stop avoiding me,” She said, with a small smirk on her face.  

“I’m not avoiding you, Lucy.” 

“Really?” Lucy asked, sarcastically, “So why do you pretend to be asleep on the couch when I walk in the living room?” 

“How do you know I was pretending?” 

“I know what it sounds like when you sleep... you snore sometimes.”  

Flynn gave her a surprised look and teased, “hmm... I guess we were closer than I thought.”  

“I didn’t lie.”  

“I didn’t think that you did,” Flynn smiled, “I didn’t want you to sleep on the couch... I just didn’t think you’d be comfortable.” 

“Ah... and here I thought you just wanted me to see you in a towel,” _oh,_ that smirk. Was she flirting with him? “Relax, Flynn... it’s not like I haven’t seen you less-than-clothed before.”  

 _Apparently, they had gotten very close._  

Feeling warm all over, Flynn kept his mouth shut.The silence was there, but it wasn’t awkward... It wasn’t like after the night that they had spent talking.

After the vodka night, he had avoided her like the plague- in an effort to allow her to keep her relationship with Wyatt intact. He had missed her after that- they had barely spoken at all until she showed up at his door out of the blue. She was a different Lucy entirely. But she was more like the  _Lucy_  he knew from the journal than she had ever been around Wyatt.  

Flynn didn’t notice it before, but the  _real_ Lucy seemed to come out when they were alone together. The Lucy that talked about deep things, the Lucy that asked him questions, the Lucy that  _wanted_   _to be around him_... He had seen some of that in the other Lucy... But Wyatt had always been there. An obstacle to any friendship between the two of them. 

Now that Lucy and Wyatt weren’t together at all... Well, things were even more confusing for Flynn. It took six weeks, and Lucy coming back pale as a ghost for him to admit to himself that he had developed more than just platonic feelings for her... 

But he wasn’t a fool.  

He knew he could never replace  _her Flynn_.  

Even if his heart was just as much hers.  

From the moment her head landed on the pillow, Flynn didn’t leave her side. It seemed odd to everyone but Wyatt and Jiya (they were from the other timeline, though). As Flynn read to Lucy, she stirred slowly. 

“Flynn?”  

“Hey...” he said, relieved to see that she was waking up, “you fainted on the mission... be careful.”  

As Lucy tried to sit up, she shook. It was low blood sugar, probably.  

“Do you want something to eat? Water?”  

Lucy shook her head.  

“Everything has been making me feel sick...” she admitted, “I think I caught a bug.”  

“Hmmm... how about this?” Flynn said, smiling, “I will make you some tea...and fried potatoes.”  

“Fried potatoes?” 

“Yup,” he paused, “They always helped Lorena when she was nauseated.”  

Flynn waited nervously. He hoped mentioning Lorena wasn't a bad move... To his relief, Lucy smiled.

“Oh. Okay, yeah... That sounds good, actually,” Lucy squeezed his hand, “Hey, thanks for being here with me.”  

“Well, I couldn’t let you lie there, bored... could I?” Flynn joked as he held up  _A Tale of Two Cities._  

“I guess not.”  

After Lucy ate, some color returned to her cheeks. She got up, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and made it back to the room. That was what they were calling it now.  

 _Not his room._   _Not her room._   _Not their room._  

 _The room._  

Their friendship was in this odd limbo of sorts _._ When she laid down, she looked so peaceful... Like she was glowing. 

“Do you need anything, Lucy?” he asked before he turned to the mattress on the floor. Lucy grabbed his hand.  

“Can you just...” she sighed as if losing courage. 

“Lucy, what is it?” 

“I don’t know... I just... I feel overwhelmed.”  

Was she starting to cry? 

“What can I do? What do you need?” Flynn asked, trying to make it clear that he was willing to do whatever she asked to help her feel better. When she answered her voice was small and fragile.  

“ _I don’t know what’s wrong with me_ ,” she began to cry. 

“Hey... Hey...” Flynn sat down on the bed next to her and soothed her. "Whats this about?"

With one hand, he held hers as he brushed his other hand over her cheek.  

“Would you... Just hold me?” she asked, “please _?_ ”  

Flynn nodded, his throat too tight to speak. As he laid down next to her, Lucy burrowed into his chest- as if she had done this before. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around her. Before he knew what hit him, he was asleep.  

He woke up to Lucy staring at him, smiling. He just wanted to take that smile and make it last forever.  

“Hey... How are you feeling?”  

“I’m good...” she said, “I was just thinking about how peaceful you looked.”  

“Sorry to ruin it by waking up,” he joked.  

“No,” she said, laying back down, with her arm on his chest. Slowly, Flynn ran his hand over her hair. As he gently ran his fingers through it, his heart swelled at the tenderness and the sheer domesticity of it, “You could never ruin it.” 

Flynn’s stomach flipped as he realized something: _He wanted to kiss her._  

As he considered this, he heard Lucy begin to gently snore. With a small laugh, he carefully got out of bed. After tucking her back in, and giving her a small kiss on the forehead, he went off to make her breakfast...  

_She was still sick after all._

* * *

Lucy woke to a breakfast of tea and toast. Something light. Wonderful.  

Smiling at Flynn, she sat up.  

“Good morning,” he said, handing her the toast. 

“Good morning... thank you for helping me... with my crazy emotions.”  

“Hey, it’s okay... I remember when Lorena was pregnant. She was normally so level headed... But as soon as she got pregnant, she would just cry for hours,” Flynn said, “I have no problem with emotions. They are a normal part of life.”  

Lucy smiled. Slowly, she ate her toast, as she thought about what Flynn said... She knew he was just trying to relate, but she couldn’t help but feel a sudden panic as she realized that she had missed her... wait, no... She had missed two...  

“Lucy, are you okay?”  

“Oh, um... yeah.” she smiled, “I need to talk to Denise.”  

“Alright,” he said slowly, “I’ll go see if she’s here.”  

“Okay.”  

After Flynn left the room, Lucy started to feel sick. As her body rejected the toast, she ran to the bathroom. While she threw up, she could feel someone pulling back her hair. Looking up, she saw Denise and Jiya.  

* * *

“Lucy isn’t going to be time traveling anymore,” Denise announced, after bringing her back from the hospital. The previous day Lucy wouldn’t stop throwing up. Flynn had felt like jumping out of his skin... had she caught some weird illness in the past? 

“What? Why?” Flynn and Wyatt asked simultaneously.  

“That’s for her to tell you... if she wants to.” Denise said, “She will be giving you all detailed reports before every mission, and please don’t bother her. She's resting.”  

The alarm blared- Woodstock... easy enough. They left without even saying goodbye to Lucy.  

It was at that moment that Flynn realized he missed her...  

* * *

Stumbling out of the Lifeboat, Flynn walked out and stretched, causing Rufus and Wyatt to bump into him.  

“Mr. Giant... Can you move, pleeeeeeeease??” Rufus begged with a puppy dog face.  

“I guess I can, for you, Mr. Rufy-Rufy...”  

They both began to laugh hysterically. As Flynn walked down the steps, his legs felt rubbery, and he wondered if they were going to turn into Gumby’s green legs...  _Weird._  

“Is everything okay?” Mason asked as Jiya redirected Rufus- who was busy staring at his hands.  

“Oh, it was great... Except someone slipped drugs into Rufus and Flynn’s coca-cola. We have no idea what they are rolling on,” Wyatt said, “But, it’s made them very talkative.” 

“Where’s Loocy?” Flynn asked, “I miss her... I want to see her.”  

“She is resting in the room.” Someone spoke, Flynn didn’t know who it was. 

“Good. Good.” Flynn walked away while Mason was saying something.  

“Loooocy!” Flynn sang as he took off his jacket and draped it over the chair by his desk. Lucy was on the bed, reading.  

“Flynn... are you okay? What are you wearing?” She laughed as he turned around showing off his orange button up shirt, brown vest, and bell-bottomed jeans.  

“You don’t like it?”  

“It looks like an art supplies store threw up on you.”  

Flynn couldn’t help but laugh... “I guess, I’ll just have to change then. If it’s so awful.”  

* * *

Lucy squeaked a little as Flynn took off his shirt, without even unbuttoning it. He then fished out a tank top- but he didn’t bother with a shirt. Without even turning back to Lucy to warn her, he unbuckled his belt, and his pants fell to the floor.  

Lucy not-so-quickly averted her eyes... Okay, something was off about him. 

“Did you go back to Woodstock or something? I think that's what Denise was saying..."

“Yup,” Flynn said, falling on the bed, he was now wearing sweatpants. With a sly smile, he sat up and picked up Lucy’s feet. Setting them on his lap, he began massaging one of them, “how was your... day? Last two days? How long was I gone?”  

“Too long,” Lucy said, as she relaxed against his fingertips... It felt so good, “three days.”  

“I missed you,” Flynn said simply. Looking at Lucy with glazed eyes.  

“I missed you, too,” She adjusted herself, as Flynn smiled at her like he was a kid looking at a shiny new toy.

“I wish you had been there! You would have loved all the music... Janis Joplin was there!”  

“Yes, I know she played that show...” She said, as Flynn smiled at her for a long moment, when he bit his lip, Lucy had to know... “What’s gotten into you?”  

“I was drugged!” he said excitedly, “and its the fun kind of drugs...”  

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Lucy laughed at his huge smile, but she was a little panicked?now it all made sense.  

“Yes,” he said, crawling up to her level and laying between her and the wall, “I’m better than okay... I'm thinking clearly for the first time in a long time.”  

“Yeah?”  

He nodded, staring up at the ceiling he began to hum. Suddenly, he turned to face Lucy. 

“Hey, Lucy... Can I tell you something?” he asked, picking up her hand.  

“Please, do."

He sat up, still playing with her hand, slowly he walked his other hand up her arm and cupped her cheek, “Flynn?”  

Next thing she knew, he was kissing her. It was amazing... melting into him was so easy. Lucy sighed into his mouth when he pulled away a little, checking on her. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, and then pulled him into another kiss. 

Before everything had changed, Lucy and Flynn had... been together- it had been so new... and when she realized she loved him, it was too late. Six weeks ago, she decided not to make that mistake again. Flynn was still Flynn... even if some of their memories were different.

That being said, she had hoped they would get close again- and boy was this exactly what she had in mind. Lucy let out a moan as he began to kiss down her neck. His hands fished under her shirt in no time. His rough hands felt electric against her newly sensitive skin. She couldn’t help but shudder pleasantly under his touch.  Damn hormones...

“You _are_ gentle and responsive...” he murmured in satisfaction, as his hand began to travel up her abdomen and then down. 

Suddenly, he stopped kissing her and his hand suddenly took on a clinical edge, as he smoothed it over her slight, but present bump. 

 _Oh, god. He knew._   

* * *

Flynn stared blankly at Lucy. Judging by the way she was looking away from him and pulling her shirt down, she knew exactly what was going through his head.  

“I-I, uh...” Lucy struggled, “Flynn...”  

“You’re pregnant.”  

“Yeah.”  

Flynn couldn’t help but sit back, run his hands through his hair and laugh.  

“Of course,” he laughed sardonically, “Of-fucking-course. The moment I fall in love with you... you're..."  

Flynn took a deep breath- Lucy needed a friend right now. He needed to handle this well... He had to help her gain the confidence to go talk to Wyatt.

"Sorry, I'm here for you, Lucy," he said, turning back to her. He was taken aback by the look of wonder on her face.  

“You... You love me?”  

_This was gonna hurt._

“Yes,” he couldn’t lie. When Lucy leaned in to kiss him again, Flynn pulled back, “I uh, I think we should talk about this Lucy...”  

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.”  

“Does Wyatt know yet?”  

“No.” Lucy said, looking as if it was odd that he even asked. Turning, she grabbed a piece of paper out of the book she had been reading and handed it to Flynn, “this is the sonogram.”  

Flynn let out a breath, he was almost in tears... twins... he was happy for Lucy, really. Knowing she was happy would make him happy- even if it wasn't with him. 

“Congratulations...” he swallowed hard, handing Lucy the photo, “I’m sure you and Wyatt will work things out.”  

“What?” understanding dawning on her, she shook her head, “they aren’t his.”  

“Oh...” Flynn said... wondering who in history she had a fling with, then he remembered what she had said about seeing Flynn “less-than-clothed". 

“Lucy... were we? Are these?”  

Holding the sonogram in front of the two of them, she whispered, “They're yours, Flynn...”  

_They were his?_

“Are," he coughed to clear his throat, he was very close to crying, "are you keeping them?”  

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about that... I've decided to keep them...I want these kids, Flynn _._ ” Looking at her, Flynn saw a few silent tears roll down her cheek, “when it happened... we didn’t say it, but I know we loved each other. They are pieces of him... pieces of you.” 

When Flynn just stared at her, dumbfounded, she continued. 

“Of course, I know it’s a weird situation, and you are welcome to be as involved as you want to be... no pressure. And if you really do...” She paused, wiping her eyes, “if you really do love me, I am open to...”  

_Being a family?_

_Could he even be a father again?_

_After all of the things that he had done..._

"I am open to making it work, Garcia... if you are." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice fluff for Valentine's day!

She broke him.  

After Lucy had told Flynn that she was open to making things work with him, she began to panic. He wasn’t answering her... at first, he was staring at her, and now he was just staring at the sonogram with his mouth slightly open. She knew it was a difficult situation and they were in no place to be having children... but she had thought he would at least be touched by her willingness to love him, or that he would be happy about the babies. Or angry... or something.  

But this, this was a terrifying place... and Lucy wasn’t sure she could handle his rejection if that was where this was headed... But then again, he was high. Lucy imagined Flynn had very little experience with whatever drug he had been slipped... So, this must have been completely overwhelming.   

“I can go,” Lucy said, throwing back the covers, “I can give you time to think about this... about all of it.”  

As she began to exit the bed, Flynn grabbed her hand.  

“Please, don’t go, Lucy,” his voice was hoarse, “The last time someone I loved left me in bed... I lost...” 

 _Everything._  

 _Oh, god._  

She hadn’t even thought about that... about Lorena and Iris... the reality of it all. The night his family died must have been playing in his mind- or at least some sort of monologue regarding it. Turning back, Lucy saw the look of fear in his eyes. He was terrified. However, when his eyes met hers, he gave her an exasperated look of hope. She turned around and laid down next to him. Tentatively, she placed her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart racing. 

“I- I don’t want to be scared, Lucy... But I am.”  

“I know.” she murmured, scooting closer to him, “but, we’re here, together. We’re safe.”  

“But, what... what if I fail them? What if I fail you?” Flynn took a shaky breath, Lucy watched him as he began to cry, “I can’t go through that again... if I lost another family...” 

“You won’t.” 

“You don’t know that, Lucy.”  

“You’re right, I don’t know...” she said, her voice cracking, “But I know that I love you... and that this is worth the try.”  

He nodded, putting his arm around her, he pulled her close, “You know I am going to be a helicopter boyfriend, right?”  

“Oh, so you’re my boyfriend now, are you?” She asked playfully.   

“Well, I thought saying future-husband would be rather presumptuous. Let’s give ourselves time to see exactly how amazing we are together, okay?”  

Lucy let out a small laugh. With anyone else, the idea of getting married would have freaked her out. But right now, with Flynn, Lucy found that was the security blanket she needed, “as long as you stay here, with me, you can be as protective as you’d like.” 

“Good. Because I am not going anywhere, Lucy.”  

* * *

                   Three Years Later 

_“Garcia...”_

Flynn felt groggy as his mind was pulled from its slumber, “Wha- What time is it?”  

“It’s six in the morning...” Lucy whispered, as she crawled back into bed and into his arms, “Happy Valentine’s Day... I found your card. It was so sweet, thank you...”  

“You’re welcome, my love,” Flynn said, snuggling closer to his wife, “Now, how about we enjoy ourselves before the girls wake up and start running circles around us?”  

“Now, how exactly do you envision us enjoying ourselves?” Lucy asked, her voice more of a purr. Flynn gave her a devilish look and began to kiss her neck, “oh, well this is an idea I can get behind.”  

When they were done “enjoying themselves”, and were ready for the day, Flynn walked out to a lovely breakfast.  

“Bacon’s almost done... Coffee is ready if you want to pour yourself a cup.”  

“You cooked?” he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  

“Yes, I cooked. It’s part of my present to you.”  

“Well, I suppose the other part I already got?” Flynn asked, walking past Lucy to pour himself a cup of coffee, “I mean, I’m not complaining... it was a fantastic present, truly. Want me to pour you some?”  

“Actually, no... and that wasn’t the other part.”  

“Then what is?” Flynn asked, as he lowered his cup, and wrapped his arms around Lucy from behind. 

“Well, I guess I can tell you...” Lucy murmured, as she settled against him, “We’re going to have another baby.”  

Flynn froze in surprise, as soon as it sunk in though, he turned Lucy around and kissed her. As she wrapped her arms around him, he lifted her up and swung her in circles.  

“Okay, okay! Garcia, don’t make me throw up!” Lucy laughed.  

“Oh, sorry...” he said, putting her down, “I just... ah! I’m so excited!”  

“Yeah, maybe we’ll get a boy...” Lucy said, “we can name Garcia Jr.”  

“We are not naming our son after me... You know how much torture it was growing up with my weird name?”  

“Well, what name do you like, then?” Lucy asked, playfully. 

“Hmm... I don’t know. How about we let the twins pick?”  

“No. Knowing them, they are going to name him Han Solo Flynn...”  

“Yeah, we should really stop having Rufus and Jiya babysit.”  

Suddenly, there was a loud crash upstairs, and the sound of two toddlers yelling.  

“Yup... fighting...” Lucy said as she flipped the bacon. “I think they need Daddy to show them who’s boss...”   

“I got it... But you’re changing the diapers when the new baby comes!” 

“Hey, I’m the one making it! You’re on diaper duty, mister!” Lucy laughed.  

Turning around one last time, Flynn looked at Lucy and smiled. 

“What?” she asked, blushing.  

“I’ll gladly change every diaper, Lucy.”  

 _“I love you, too, Garcia.”_  

With a big smile, he ran upstairs to make his daughters laugh and shriek.  


End file.
